


Grow Up

by nameless_trash



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Education, Growing Up, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_trash/pseuds/nameless_trash
Summary: Things more important thanHomework or textbooksWere forgotten and leftBehind in that classroom.Tell us, what should we do?Are we really fine like this,As a society, as people?Is there nothing we can do?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi to the few people who will read this. Maybe one day someone will tell they understand.

Sitting in a plain room,  
Filled with blank faces,  
Piles of notes and work,  
We're told to grow up.

The ink that detailed our answers  
Bled into and dyed our hearts.  
We only need to know what is  
Right and wrong. Nothing else.

Things more important than  
Homework or textbooks  
Were forgotten and left  
Behind in that classroom.

Tell us, who crushed our dreams?  
Cautious little jabs thrown that  
Evolved into brutal beatings  
And a merciless knockout.

Tell us, who silenced the child  
In all of us who cried  
And clung futilely onto hope  
In the name of "growing up"?

"Because you're old enough."  
"Because you should be mature."  
"Because it's your future."  
"Because you're the future."

Those measurements and needs,  
What purpose do they serve  
If we forget how to live without  
Black and white answers?

The lives taken in this pursuit  
Swept beneath the rug as we  
Continue to ruin ourselves  
With our own hands.

Tell us, how do we live?  
With broken minds and hearts,  
Painted over with lies,  
Can we live for the future?

Tell us, what should we do?  
Are we really fine like this,  
As a society, as people?  
Is there nothing we can do?

The blade cannot cut away  
The loneliness and pain.  
The drugs cannot soothe  
The now silent child.

Tell us, do you really understand  
Our feelings and our suffering?  
Who really is to blame for this?  
Even though we already know the answers.


End file.
